


Sending Love Across the Distance

by shanachie



Series: Love Letters 'Verse [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: All this is done over email, And Buck really loves Eddie, Boys In Love, Eddie really loves Buck, Idk we'll update the tags accordingly, Love Letters, M/M, Probably some angst, Send them really sappy emails obviously, Sweet, What do you do when your partner leaves for a month?, mentions of love, mentions of parental death and crappy childhood, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Eddie's letter means so much to Buck that he needs to respond, even though he'd rather be with him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Love Letters 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805962
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Sending Love Across the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> So kitkat really wanted to write this and needed a Buck. I must be crazy with everything else I need to do... but for the forseeable future... she's my Eddie and I'm her Buck.
> 
> (You'd never know we just met the way this is going...)

Buck shoved the door to the suite open, dropping his backpack as soon as he was in the room. He took a few extra minutes to cross to the first open door, discover it was one of the bedrooms, and dump his suitcase in there. The plane ride, with two layovers because why should even the travel portion of this trip be simple, the time change, leaving Eddie and Christopher… all of it meant he was beyond worn out. The only thing that got him through the hours on the planes and on the ground was the letter Eddie had slipped into his pocket. He’d read and re-read it until he almost had it memorized. And he had to be at the house at eight am tomorrow to take possession of the keys. Maddie had sent a certified, notarized letter with permission for him to start going through the house. Right now though, he just wanted a bed. It might not be _his_ bed and it might be cold and empty without his other half in it, but it would still allow him to be horizontal.

Paper krinkled in his pocket as he took his jeans off and he retrieved the letter Eddie had slid into his pocket before they parted at security. Remembering how it had made him feel, he went back to the suite’s living room to retrieve his tablet before returning to the bed.

Opening up the email program, he freed his stylus and began to write,  
 _Eddie, sweetheart, the love of my life,_

_This is both harder and easier without you by my side. I know you’re there, waiting for me to return, but standing at the doors to the airport today… all I could think of was the last time I stood there and kissed someone good-bye. I know I was the one to leave this time and you KNOW that nothing will prevent me from coming back to you. But I couldn’t help feeling like I was letting you down.  
Your letter though. Babe, that meant the world to me. To see in yellow and black what I mean to you. I don’t know if I have the words to match you. You are the other half of me. I won’t say the better half because we complete each other. Every day that I’m by your side, you make me better and I hope I make you the same.  
You imply I saved you, that I’m the one who made a difference in your life. Do you understand that you save me every day you allow me to be a part of your life? A part of Christopher’s life? Even after everything, that you still love me as much as you do, it humbles me. And I would never tell you that normally, but after reading your letter? How could I do anything else?  
You always tell me that you love me better with actions than words, but that letter? I’ve already got it memorized, but I know I’m going to read it again before I fall asleep tonight. I spoke with you when I landed, but having that letter, that tangible reminder of your love was what kept me from getting on the next plane back to you. You understand how I don’t want to be here, but knowing that your love is waiting for me back home, makes me able to keep going. I know I’ll have Maddie here on Wednesday, but…  
I make you feel safe, but you make me feel invincible. Nothing and no one can hurt me with you holding me, by my side. I might be your heart, but you’re my soul, my being. You and Christopher are my reason for living. I may be your heart, but you are mine. Forever and always._

_Love,  
Your Evan_

Buck re-read what he had written, wishing that Eddie was beside him, but knowing it was better that he’d stayed in LA. They’d upset Christopher’s routine enough with Buck leaving, Eddie leaving too would have been too much. He tapped the icon that would send the letter whisking across the distance between them.

For a few minutes, Buck stared at his inbox, hoping that Eddie would read his letter and send him one in return. Eventually though, he knew he needed to sleep and he closed the cover of his tablet, setting it aside. He considered, for a minute, just falling asleep as he was, but he knew he’d regret it in the morning.

Digging through his suitcase, he pulled out a pair of flannel pants that he almost didn’t recognize (LA was _never_ as cold as Hershey), until he did, and the sweatshirt he’d snuck in when Eddie had his back turned. Except it wasn’t the sweatshirt that he’d packed that he pulled out. Holding it up, he realized at some point Eddie had switched out his UCLA sweatshirt for one of Eddie’s. His firehouse sweatshirt to be exact, the one that said “118” on the front and “Diaz” across the back. Pulling on the pants (that he remembered Eddie coming home with as he packed, tossing them at Buck with a reminder that Pennsylvania was cold), he bunched the sweatshirt up, intending to put it on his pillow. Then he changed his mind, pulling it over his head and settling it against his skin. A few minutes to brush his teeth and set an alarm and he was tucked into bed… hoping he got some sleep.

Buck fiddled with the pendant on the end of the chain he wore the next morning as he waited for the lawyer to show up at the house. From the outside, the house hadn’t changed in the ten years since he’d last set foot inside. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel actually setting foot inside the building, but he’d do it so Maddie had warning.

“Mr. Buckley?” the voice behind him caused him to turn and acknowledge the suited man in the driveway, standing beside a Lincoln. “I’m Mr. Warner. Mrs. Kendall told me you’d be coming.”

“Buckley,” Buck replied. “Maddie uses Buckley. Don’t call her Kendall.”

“Ah. Of course. We were told Mr. Kendall was deceased which was why we called her.”

Buck ignored the comment. He knew that his parents had named Doug their executor, but it had fallen to Maddie with Doug’s death. “I have a letter from Maddie authorizing me to get the key from you. She’ll be here in a few days and we’ll set up a meeting.” Buck removed the letter from his pocket and handed it over.

After scanning it, the man opened the folder he had been holding and pulled out a set of house keys. Handing them over, he said, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Buck nodded sharply, staring at the man until he moved around the car, getting into it and pulling away. With him gone, Buck faced the house again. The last thing he wanted to do was walk through the door of that house, but clutching the keys, he made his way up the walk and entered.


End file.
